A dot pattern has a characteristic of indicating a unique location. The unique location may be associated with specific contents or a specific function. Accordingly, interest in technology of linking a dot pattern recognizing device and contents and applying the dot pattern has increased.
In general, the dot pattern recognizing device recognizes a dot pattern, extracts location information from the recognized dot pattern, maps the extracted location information with specific contents or a specific function, and outputs the mapped contents or function. The dot pattern recognizing device has a complex configuration, and has high cost.
Accordingly, there is an attempt to insert only a function of recognizing a dot pattern and extracting location information from the recognized dot pattern into the dot pattern recognizing device. The dot pattern recognizing device transmits the extracted location information to an external device, and the external device maps the received location information with specific contents or a specific function, and outputs the mapped contents or function. The dot pattern recognizing device has a simple configuration, and has low cost, but has a problem in that a reaction rate is low.